


gift giving

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: kanera week [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Kanan recruits Cham to help him buy Hera an anniversary gift.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: kanera week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> tw for this story:
> 
> none

\----------

Kanan walks past many twi’lek’s, looking for one in particular. They are inside one of the large caves that houses a twi’lek rebel base. This base is home to Cham Syndulla, who also happens to be who Kanan is looking for. He keeps an eye out for the orange skinned man, a couple times being faked out by other similarly colored twi’lek freedom fighters. Finally, in the back where they keep the weapons, he hears Cham’s voice. He listens to what the man is saying as he pushes through the crowd towards him. He seems to be instructing a new recruit as to how to clean a blaster. Kanan is finally in sight of him and indeed, there is a slightly overwhelmed looking purple twi’lek struggling to properly clean a blaster as Cham looks on. 

Kanan waits until the lesson is over, admiring the calm and kind way Cham instructs, before stepping up to the rebellion leader. Cham looks up, a smile growing on his face, revealing sharp fangs. He booms:

“Kanan!”

And shakes Kanan’s hand forcefully. Despite his betrayal of the ghost crew when they first met him, they have become good friends and powerful allies. That is, once Kanan had gotten over the fact that he was Hera’s father. It had taken some work on Kanan’s part and patience on Cham’s side. But now Kanan feels comfortable asking him this favor:

“Cham, by your order no one is to go out alone. I was wondering if you had time to accompany me to the market?”

Cham stands, brushing some dirt off his work pants, and says:

“I will make time.”

Kanan is about to insist that he doesn’t have to come, but too late: Cham is already striding towards the cave mouth, and his walk says he’s not taking no for an answer. As he often does, Kanan finds himself giving in to Cham’s unstoppable will power and following. Cham stays silent on the walk out of the cave and most of the way to the market, leaving Kanan to listen to the blurgs snort and wonder if he should say something. Finally, Cham speaks up:

“On a simple grocery run are we? You have many hungry mouths to feed on that ship!”

Kanan smiles fondly; Ezra, as a teenage boy, will eat his weight in about anything you serve to him. Sabine comes in a close second, beating out even Zeb. Kanan cooks most of the meals; Hera may be an ace pilot but she’s not such an ace in the kitchen. He doesn’t mind; he enjoys cooking, even finds it meditative at times. Ezra and Sabine sometimes volunteer to help---or are volunteered by Hera---and he enjoys cooking even more with their presence. He shakes himself out of his fond thoughts about his family and replies:

“Something a bit more special than that. Today is Hera and I’s anniversary, and I thought I’d buy her a gift.”

Cham grins widely and leans over to clap Kanan on the back, cheering:

“Ah, so thoughtful! Wonderful to see you treating my daughter right.”

Kanan finds himself blushing---which he hates---and ducks his head.

“Thanks Cham. I do my best.”

Cham nods and they ride into the center of the market, dismounting their blurgs and tying them up. Then Cham spreads his arms wide, gesturing at the bustling market around them, and asks:

“Where to?”

Kanan looks around but doesn’t see what he’s looking for in the immediate vicinity. He says:

“We need to find a fruit vendor. I know conifer fruits are her favorite, but she can never get them off world and most of the time we’re here they’re not in season.”

Cham nods and begins to lead the way down one of the paths, saying:

“I’ll introduce you to Zothee, she has the best fruit in town!”

Kanan is dutifully following when he screeches to a stop, yelling after Cham:

“Cham, look!”

Cham stops and turns around, rejoining Kanan at the stall. Kanan asks:

“Is that the same head harness she already has? She always says she wishes she had a new one, but can’t find the same one.”

Cham nods and reaches out to lift the leather off the stand it’s displayed on, saying:

‘You have a good eye. It is, indeed, the same one.“

Kanan is already reaching for his credits purse, pulling out the price labelled and handing it over. He traces his hands over the smooth leather as Cham hands him his purchase. It’s a simple headdress, but dependable, just the way Hera likes it. He nods to Cham and they continue on to the fruit stand. Zothee is a kindly old woman who throws in a couple free meiloorun just because she thinks Kanan is sweet, buying fruit for his love. Kanan carries the conifer fruit laden bag back to the blurgs and they ride back to the cave. As they’re setting the blurgs to grazing, Kanan says to Cham:

“Thank you, Cham.”

Cham smiles, his eyes crinkling in a rare full smile, and says:

“Anytime, Kanan.”

\---------------

Hera comes home to the ghost, covered in dust from the plains. She sniffs at the delicious smell of dinner as she changes, before entering the kitchen to find Kanan, wearing the “kiss the cook” apron she’d bought him as a joke and flipping pancakes. She leans against the wall and asks:

“Breakfast for dinner, huh?”

Kanan smiles and nods, saying:

“At Ezra’s request.”

She steps forward and up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing their bodies together. She can feel as well as hear him sigh with contentment as he settles into her arms. She says:

“Sounds wonderful.”

He turns his head to kiss her, somewhat missing her mouth at the awkward angle and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek instead. She laughs and steps back, saying:

“I’ll go get the kids.”

She’s halfway to the door when she comes to a sudden stop, looking at the zucchini like fruit on the table.

“Conifer fruits?”

Kanan is smiling as he nonchalantly flips another pancake. The next thing he knows, he’s got an armful of her, almost knocking the spatula out of his hand as she kisses him hard. He kisses back until they hear the sounds of a door opening and Ezra going:

“Eww! Sabine, look away!”

Kanan and Hera pull apart, looking at Ezra and Sabine, who are overdramatically covering their eyes. Hera puts a hand on her hip and says:

“We’re done now, you guys can stop.”

Ezra and Sabine stop their flinching and bounce over to the table, taking their seats. Zeb follows a moment later, yelling at Chopper as he comes in the door. The family settles down and Hera wastes no time reaching for the conifer fruits.

\--------------

Kanan and Hera walk back to their quarters, listening to Sabine and Ezra arguing as they go. They step inside and into silence as the door slides shut. Kanan yawns and stretches as he gets undressed. Hera does the same, before settling down in their shared bunk. She reaches up to the little shelf where she’d placed his gift. She holds the little jewelry box in her hand as she says:

“Happy anniversary, Kanan.”

He smiles and takes a seat next to her, running a gentle hand down one of her lekku. 

“Happy anniversary, Hera.”

She hands the box to him and says:

“I hope you like it.”

He opens it carefully, pulling out the decorative hair tie. It’s leather, with an intricate pressed pattern of twi’lek’s on blurgs riding across the plains. He runs his fingers over it, feeling the pattern, and says:

“It’s beautiful, Hera, thank you.”

She smiles and is about to suggest they go to bed when he pulls out a bag. She feels her eyes widen as she says:

“You got me more than the fruit?”

He laughs and says:

“Of course I did.”

She grins and says:

“Your love language has always been gift giving.”

She opens the bag slowly, gasping when she sees what’s inside.

“You found the same one!”

He nods and asks:

“Would you like to try it on?”

She says:

“Yes. Help me with it?”

He lifts it up, pulling her lekku through it carefully, and buckles it down against her head. She glories in the soft touch of his fingers against her skin. Then it’s on and she can’t help but grin; it fits just as well as the last one had. She reaches out to take his hand, intertwining their fingers, and says:

“Thank you, Kanan.”

He nods and helps her take it off before setting it aside and lying down with her in the bed. She cuddles up against him as he flicks the light off. She whispers into the darkness:

“I love you, Kanan.”

She can imagine his answering smile as he says:

“I love you too, Hera.”

She drifts off slowly, simply enjoying having her arms full of Kanan, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes. 

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to read the story of Hera buying Kanan the "kiss the cook" apron, it's the first story in this series


End file.
